


‘Come sit’

by Evakfiction



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Demanding Even, It refers to smut but doesn’t really have much in the writing itself, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evakfiction/pseuds/Evakfiction
Summary: Even decides a new way to conquer Isak’s fear of driving, but instead it turns into something better ;)
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 42





	‘Come sit’

Once Even had gathered enough money for a different way of transportation, he bought a car. Even is the only one who drives mostly. Isak is still learning, he really is, but he’s just not comfortable yet. So Even had a plan...

“Issy, trust me, once you drive in the dark, you’ll feel like you just conquered a huge task.”

“But it’s night time Even!”

They were sitting in the car, it was almost midnight. They were both in sweats and hoodies. Isak was wearing Even’s, because it was cold and Even likes it on him. 

“Isak. I’m telling you, this is how I learned. Now come on, let’s switch” Even says from the drivers seat.

Isak face turns into annoyance. Even looks at him and observes him. Isak’s doing that thing he does when he’s annoyed. He raises one eyebrow, and Even sometimes finds it hot somehow.

He pulls his seat back, so that there’s space between him and the steering wheel. He pats his lap.

“Come sit”

Isak looks confused. “What- I can’t even fit in there...”

Even pulls his seat back even more. “Better?”

Isak rolls his eyes and decides to sit anyway. He turns and sits on Even’s lap, with his legs folded on each side. His arms are still folded.

Even looks at him up and down, licking his lips. Suddenly, Isak feels a hand smoothly coming up under his (Even’s) hoodie. Isak still keeps his face the same not giving in. 

One of Even’s hands leave under the hoodie and gently grabs the collar of the hoodie, pulling it a bit down to reveal Isak’s collarbone. Even starts to lean in to his collarbone, and placing slow, soft kisses.

Isak feels his breathing stop for a second as Even starts to lead up to his neck. But when Even’s teeth makes contact with Isak’s skin, Isak starts to pant a bit. When Even’s lips lead to Isak’s, he starts to feel like the whole world around him doesn’t exist. 

He wants more.

More.

They’re making out and Even’s hand from the collar of the hoodie slowly starts to untie Isak’s sweatpants.

He starts to get excited and takes off Even’s hoodie, feeling his abs underneath his thin shirt as they kiss.

Suddenly, Even’s eyes go wide.

“Isak” he mumbles against his lips. Gently pushing Isak away. He’s staring at the mirror. That’s when Isak sees it too. A cop nearby.

Isak quickly gets off Even’s lap and into the passenger seat. Even starts the car and drives, but not quickly so the cop doesn’t suspect anything. 

Once they get home and open the door, Even immediately has Isak pinned against the wall, pressing his lips against Isak’s. Isak had this sensation for whenever Even was demanding during these times. Oh, he loved it so much. It always made him hard. Eventually, Even stops, backing away and biting his lip.

“Get into bed.”

Isak raises his eyebrows, “You still want to do it? I have school tomorrow Ev.”

Even leans into his ear and whispers “Then I’ll make sure you’re limping tomorrow. Get into bed.”

Getting excited, Isak quickly went to their bedroom.

Even shouts from the entrance, just so Isak could hear: 

“Your clothes better be off once I see you.”


End file.
